The purpose of this program continues to be the training of physician and postgraduate scientists for careers as investigators in fields of research relating to viral pathogenesis, immunity and the prevention and therapy of virus induced diseases. The trainees are exposed to multi-disciplinary research laboratories in several departments which are headed by established investigators whose careers focus on these research areas. The research performed by the faculty sponsors include the study of viral nucleic acid and protein synthesis in the virus infected cell, the expression of viral antigens and peptides on the surface of infected cells, the structure-function relationships of those antigens, the varied and complex immune responses induced by the virus and the virus infected cells, and the subsequent pathogenesis, immunopathology and disease in the viral infected host. The program is integrated so that clinical investigator trainees have contact with investigators working at the molecular level while postdoctoral non- clinical trainees are exposed to and participate in clinical research relating to viral diseases. The physician post-doctoral trainees participate in several formal courses in the graduate school which are directly relevant to this training and all trainees attend and present their research in a number of ongoing seminars. Trainees become equipped with the scientific background, experimental techniques, and critical judgement necessary for the development of successful research careers. The faculty investigators are closely involved with the efforts of each other's laboratories through scheduled research seminars and through collective efforts. This program provides highly trained and creative clinical and basic scientists committed to research careers in the field of viral pathogenesis and immunity.